Broken Poetry
by Brilanna
Summary: Kelly and the overwhelming enforcement to make the right decision... CHAPTER 10 IS UP! : Reviews all over, I'd say... Love to all, Brill!
1. Chapter 1

**BROKEN POETRY**

**Chapter I**

_**Saturday, October 15**__**th**__**, 2002**_

It was just another hot night; a heat wave had just taken possession of LA, which was not abnormal in the middle of October.

She was sitting on the beach, only dressed in an airy summer dress, her hair flowing over her shoulders. While watching the black sea in front of her, she realized how much she had missed being here… The last few months seemed to be years, seemed to have lasted so long, she couldn't even remember, how she could have thought she would be able to stay forever…

Anyhow, things had become different, time mended the pain she had been feeling, at this place, where she had spent most of her life.

Time heals everything, Donna had told her, begging her not to leave L.A., but at least she had not been able to believe it back then. But now…

Everything had changed; she had changed, the whole situation as well and she was really glad to be back again. Back home…

_**6 months earlier…**_

"Come on, Kel, we really have to go now!" Impatiently, the tall man walked up and down the corridor. "Just a minute!", her voice was heard from inside the bathroom. Dylan sighed. Just a minute would mean more than ten of them.

"All right, hurry up, I'll go and get the things into the car!", he told her, giving his voice this certain sound of impatience, he knew would not even interest her.

So he grabbed all the stuff they needed, in fact, it was a lot more than he thought would be needed. At least, Steve would have bought things himself so that he knew he would have to carry most of it back into the beach apartment.

After he had stored everything into his black Porsche, he turned on the radio and switched the channels until he found just what he was looking for. Finest rock music. Smiling, he hummed along with the songs he knew until finally Kelly came down the stairs.

"Wow, did you at least really make it, Ms Taylor?", he asked reproachfully. Notwithstanding, the waiting had not been in vain.

She looked really gorgeous, her blonde hair falling curly onto her naked shoulders, the simple crimson dress, that cajoled her figure… In fact, Dylan had no idea why this beautiful girl really belonged to him…

She caught up with him and smiled softly. "I am a woman, Mr. McKay, I don't have to explain myself for being in the bathroom too long…" "No, you needn't…", he smiled and pulled her closer to his body, slowly running down her back with his right hand. "You look gorgeous…", he hushed into her ear, kissing her neck. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you, handsome…", she said and leaned into him, meeting his lips with hers and tightly holding on to his body.

"Come on, we really have to go!", she admitted, after parting from him and opened the front passenger's door. "Steve will kill us, if we miss his party!"

As they approached the former Casa Walsh, loud music could be heard from the back yard; obviously David was already there, trying to get anyone - who was already there as well - onto the dance floor. Kelly new at once there would not be anyone.

By looking at her watch she realized that it was only 18:30, which was not the time to start a party in Beverly Hills, but Steve asked them to be punctual, so they were…

She helped Dylan with the things they brought and entered the house through the opened front door. "Hello everyone!", Dylan shouted.

"Hey, there you are!" Donna came scurrying out of the kitchen, grabbing things out of Kelly's arms. "We already called, but you were already gone, weren't you?" "Guess so.", Dylan answered. "Miss Taylor just needed hours to get ready…" Donna laughed. "That's the way we are, Dylan!" She grinned and told them to follow her.

The kitchen seemed to them as a giant beehive. Steve, Janet, Valerie and Donna as well were scurrying around, doing this and that. Kelly got dizzy, because of all this action. "Wow!", she laughed. "Am I being at the right party? Steve, I thought it was your birthday, not a football match…" She went over to her friend. "Hey Kel, don't be barefaced!" She smiled and hugged her friend.

"Happy Birthday, Steve!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I hope, this will be the best party in town…" "It will!" Steve admitted, letting her go. "All the best, Sanders!", Dylan said, patting his friend on the back. "Thanks, McKay! Good to see you…" The two men hugged each other transiently.

"So, what's left for us to do?", Kelly asked looking around the kitchen. It seemed to her as everything was already done.

"Nothing in fact, you managed to catch the time, when everything is already done.", Valerie snapped, a large bowl of punch in her hands. "Oh, hi Valerie, nice to see you!" Kelly said, rolling her eyes at the woman, who would never be her friend. She didn't answer, but just went straight out into the garden.

Dylan laughed quietly, hugging his girlfriend from behind, palming her forearm. "You will never be kind to each other, will you?", he asked. "No, we won't…"

"So, come on everybody, the party's in the garden!!" Steve announced and the friends followed him outside.

It turned out to be a wonderful party. With all her friends around, music and dancing; Kelly could not remember a day when she had been so fully pleased with herself. How could she know, that this would not endure the night?

It was nearly 22:00; she was sitting next to Donna, talking about the latest fashion, laughing about Donna's description of a very bothersome customer, when she heard Steve's voice yelling over the volume of the music. "You're kidding!!"

Kelly wondered, what had happened and turned around. At first she could not see, what was going on, but when she stood up, she felt, as if somebody had just given her a slap in the face.

There he stood, between her friends that surrounded him enthusiastically. The guy, she thought would have disappeared from her life for good.

Brandon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So, this is chapter II! I hope you like it, she song "Calm under the waves" is by Maria Mena and not my own! Review:)**

**Chapter II**

He hadn't changed much since the last time she had seen him. Dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt, he just seemed to be the man that left LA years ago. At least, she thought, he hadn't changed as much as she had.

While watching him greeting his old friends, she felt something rise inside her, a certain feeling, she hadn't felt for years. Lost in thought, she stared over at her friends and this one particular friend.

"Hey Kel, shouldn't we get over there and welcome him?", Donna whispered into her ear, realizing that something was wrong with her friend. Kelly looked up at her. "Sure, I mean…", she faltered and stood up inertly. "Come on, he's a friend of ours." Donna took her hand and led her over to the crowd.

Steve was totally enthusiastic. He would have never expected that his best mate was really going to come here. Of course he had told him on the phone about his party, but Brandon did not give him the feeling that he would make it. At least, he was working in Washington, D.C. now, writing for the "Washington Post" and he wasn't unsuccessful so that his job took most of his time. "I never thought, you would come!", he said, patting his friend on the back. "I didn't think so either!", Brandon laughed. "It has been a spontaneous decision!" "It's really good to see you.", Valerie announced. Although she had visited him more than once in DC, it was nice to have someone here that really liked her. Valerie never really felt like a part of the gang.

"It's good to see you too…", Brandon said and smiled at her. "But I thought this was Steve's party and not mine, so what about a drink and some stories about the good old times?" "Sure!", Steve answered, strolling to the kitchen to get his mate something to drink.

Just by then, Donna and Kelly entered the gang. "Brandon!", Donna said cheerfully and went over to hug her old friend. "Long time no see.", Brandon replied and hugged the blonde. "Very long!", she agreed. "How have you been?" "Fine, I…", Brandon replied , but as he let go of her, the words stuck in his throat.

Kelly stood there, right behind Donna, watching them. She wore a gorgeous crimson dress and seemed to have become even prettier than the last time, he saw her. He smiled at Donna and stepped beside her, looking into Kelly's face. "Hey…", he said softly. "Hey!", she answered and smiled in a way he had never seen her. Unsure, if smiling was the right thing to do. He stepped further, not knowing, if she also wanted to give him a hug. But at last, she laid her arms around his neck, elusively resting her head onto his shoulder. Brandon couldn't help but feel a certain connection between them. _"Don't be ridiculous, Brandon.",_ he chastised himself. _"You nearly married her, why shouldn't there be something? It doesn't matter anymore."_ He let go of her and smiled shyly. "So, how are you?", Kelly asked him, her arms folded in front of her chest. "Good, really good!", he replied, when Dylan joined them, wrapping his arms around Kelly from behind.

"Walsh!" Dylan grinned boyish just as he always had. "Long time no talk!" "Obviously", Brandon responded shaking his hand. He did know that the two of them were back together, but it seemed as if it had just popped out of his memory for the short time, he had held her in his arms.

"Here, buddy!" Steve joined them, handing Brandon a glass of something he really could not identify. "What's that?", he asked, looking at the golden liquid in his glass. "My personal magic potion!", Steve replied clinking glasses with him.

"Well then, cheers!" Dylan laughed knowing exactly what that was and that good old Brandon, who had never been into alcohol would not survive the night properly if the drank more of this 'magic potion'.

"Dancing?" Dylan turned Kelly round, placing a kiss onto her lips. "Sure…" He frowned looking into her eyes, something was definitely wrong with her. "Are you okay?", he whispered touching her right cheek with his hand. "Of course, why shouldn't I?" She evaded his question, taking his hand into hers and leading him to the dance floor.

While they were dancing, Dylan's arms wrapped tightly around her, a feeling of indisposition began to ascent from Kelly's stomach to her throat. She knew that it wasn't physical; she did feel well half an hour ago. Closing her eyes, she laid her head onto Dylan's shoulder. She had no idea why she felt this way. It wasn't as if something huge had happened… David played a song she didn't know, something slow and calming. Smelling Dylan's scent with her nose at his neck, she listened to the lyrics properly…

"_I walk barefoot where the water drowns the sand  
with you no longer here to hold my hand_

I let go  
I let go

The ocean makes my swelling heart feel small  
With the sounds it makes you won't hear it if I call  
I let go  
I let go

There's a breeze in the air  
There's a boat anchored out here  
There's a calm under the waves so I choose to sink…"

_**Saturday, October 15**__**th**__**, 2002**_

Walking back to the beach apartment, Kelly felt the sand under her feet. She liked this warmth that seemed to rise from her toes into her legs, leaving a comforting feeling behind.

Behind her back, the sun began to set, disappearing into the ocean.

She climbed up the stairs and unlocked the door. The apartment was silent, except for the subliminal sound of the fridge. She closed the door behind her and got into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, her blue eyes stared back into her face, her cheeks rosy from the air outside.

"Did you make the right decision?", Kelly asked her mirror image aloud, running her fingers through her hair. "I have no idea…", she answered herself and sighed.

Hurting yourself was nothing compared to hurting someone else. Being hurt by someone you used to love was horrible, but hurting this person yourself was something Kelly couldn't stand.

And she knew, that she hurt him throughout all these weeks, in which she didn't know what to do or how to feel.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back…", she said, switching off the light and shutting the door behind her. Of course she was glad to have her friends and family around her again, but there was still something she had to do. Something that would be the hardest thing she ever had to do…


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Poetry, ****Chapter III**

_**Saturday, April 16**__**th**__**, 2000**_

The party was reaching its end. Only Steve's closest friends were remaining; Donna and David sitting in a garden chair, both seeming to be half asleep, Janet beginning to clean up already, Valerie had moved into the house.

Kelly had avoided contact with Brandon since he arrived, trying to figure out what she was exactly feeling the whole night through. She hoped, it wasn't obvious that she avioded him, but that he had somany others to talk to that she didn't get the chance. Memories of a time long gone by came to her mind, pictures of the two of them together. She had tried to make them disappear, but honestly this wasn't easy.

She had chosen to live with Dylan months ago, she loved him... _'Actually, you decided to love him...'_, the tiny voice in her head had told her, but she abandoned it. She loved him, she really did...

"Great party, wasn't it?", Steve said, falling into a chair next to Kelly. "It was", she said smiling at him. "Happy Birthday again, Steve..." She leaned forward and kissed him on the right cheek. He smiled up into her face, Kelly could tell from the look in his eyes that he was slightly drunk.

"Kelly, you were my first love, you know that, don't you?" She smiled and nodded at him. "I know, Steve. How could I forget?"

She looked around, trying to figure out where Dylan was so that they could go home, but he wasn't in the backyard anymore. She turned back to Steve. "Have you seen Dylan?" Steve shook his head. "Not since he emptied that Tequila bottle with Marco..." Steve grinned. "He did what?" A feeling of anger and fear rose inside her. Dylan did not drink anymore, he promised her he would never start drinking again. "Hey I'm just kidding!", Steve said. "You didn't believe me, right? He won't ever start it again..."

Kelly shivered, did she really think, he would start again? Didn't she know how much he had changed? Steve frowned looking at her. "Of course not!", she answered, feeling so different inside. "But we really have to leave, I'm dead tired!" She faked a smile and stood up, leaving Steve behind.

She went into the house, where Janet was doing the washing up. "Janet, have you seen Dylan?", she asked looking around. "He moved into the living room, maybe he's still there." "Alright, thanks."

Kelly strolled through the corridor, entering the living room, where Dylan was sitting on the sofa – with Brandon right next to him. She hesitated for a moment, but realized that the two were fantasizing about their years in highschool. "It was a great time, my friend!" Dylan yelled, laying his arm around Brandon's neck. "Yes, it was..." Brandon giggled. Obviously, he had had enough of Steve's 'magic potion' during. She stopped and leaned against the doorframe, watching the two guys. "We were really happy back then, Brandon, I can tell you! With the whole gang around, the parties, wow..." He leaned back and closed his eyes as if he was dreaming. "Are you still happy?", he asked and patted Brandon on the back. Kelly listened carefully, Dylan just spoke out what she had been wondering about all evening. Brandon didn't answer at once. It seemed as if he searched for the right words. "Of course I am!", he said then, the shadow of indifference she thought she had noticed disappearing from his face. "I mean, I am working at the Washington Post, I am successful with it. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Kelly wondered, if this questions was really addressed to Dylan or if he had just asked himself. "But what about you McKay, you happy?" Dylan did not hesitate for a moment. "I am. I'm running the After Dark with David, I'm living with Kelly at the beach, I really don't have any reason not to be happy..." He smiled at Brandon. "So everything's just as it's supposed to be!" "Since when are you two together again?" A certain indifferent tone could be heard in Brandon's voice. He didn't look at his friend, but faced the carpet under his shoes. "About six months.", Dylan answered. "Why are you asking?" Brandon ran his fingers through his hair and Kelly thought that it would now be the best moment to interrupt the two. Although she'd really love to know if Brandon cared about her relationship with Dylan. "Hey!", she said stepping into the room; both men looked up at her.

Although she wore a warm woolen jacket over her dress and her hair was not as prefect as when he had arrived, Brandon couldn't help but feel a strong longing for the gourgeous blonde woman that stood there in the doorway.

"Hey Kelly!" He said standing up, he had been totally drunk a second ago but now his mind seemed to be clearer than ever. "We didn't have time to talk the whole evening...", he said, approaching her. "No", she answered looking into his eyes. "Too many people to talk to, I guess." "Right.", he searched her face for any hint that she regretted not to have talked to him, but at the very moment Dylan stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sweetheart, where have you been?" Kelly rolled his eyes at him. "I have been nowhere, but you seemed to have fun without me as well... As to say from your mood!" She took a few steps back. "Of course I had, meeting my old friend again!" He patted Brandon on the back. "I think, we should go now!" Kelly looked at her watch, it was 3:00 in the morning. "Are you staying here, Brandon?", she asked, trying to make her voice sound polite, not revealing her real intention. "Yeah, I took a week off and wanted to stay here a little while." He nodded and yawned nearly at the same moment. "I should help the others with the cleaning and then get to sleep."

Dylan took Kelly's hand into his. "So we'll see you at the Peach Pit tomorrow?" Brandon nodded. "Steve told me, we should meet for dinner! I'm really looking forward to seeing Nat again!" "So then, this is fixed. Have a good night then." Dylan shook hands with his friend. "Goodnight, you two." "Night, Brandon..." Kelly looked at him, wishing hard that she knew what he was thinking…

_**Sunday, April 17**__**th**__**, 2000**_

As she woke up, golden sunlight was falling through the window, leaving a comfortable atmosphere in the room. She lay on her side, by looking at her watch, she realized that it was just 9:35. She wondered, if she had slept more than three or four hours, considering how long she'd just lain there, waiting for sleep to come that won't, hoping that the thoughts would disappear that wouldn't do that either.

Kelly rolled over to lie on her back and looked at the sleeping silhouette of the man next to her. 'It's just not fair…', she thought to herself. Brandon didn't belong here anymore, he had found his place in Washington and she didn't belong into his life anymore just as he didn't belong into her life… She found it hard to think of a friendship that could still last after the friends had gone through things like they had. Maybe there was just this ghost of a friendship that died long ago.

Slipping carefully out of the bed, so that she would not wake Dylan up, Kelly took a pair of white summer trousers and a shirt out of her closet, leaving the room silently, she realized that it had not been so peaceful around here in months. Time by herself was so rare that she could not tell a certain situation and chilly Sundays spent with Dylan alone were out of reach. He had to work at the club and she met Donna, so that she did not lose contact with her, as her work took most of the week. Kelly put on the trousers and shirt, went into the bathroom to wash herself and went outside. She loved to take a walk on the beach on a Sunday morning, where the seagulls were her only companions.

Everything that happened last evening, felt strange to her. His appearance, but even more than that her reaction towards him... How could this guy after such a long time still affect her like that? Make her heart beat faster and her stomach feel like she was just sitting in a roller coaster? It wasn't as if she had never thought of him the last months and years, but seeing him was totally different. Kelly sighed. 'It's just about a week…', she thought to herself. 'After this, he will disappear again and you will be able to live your normal life with Dylan again. And up till then, you'll just smile and be the friend you have been to him all the years…'

She decided that this was the easiest way for everybody. Although she'd love to ask him all the things she thought of after he left her, but that would only bring old pain back…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it. Leave reviews, if you like! Besides: I hope you all have a happy Christmas! 

**Broken Poetry, ****Chapter IV**

Brandon woke up with a heavy headache. He didn't realize how drunk he had been and he had no idea why he drank that much. Normally, he didn't drink except for a glass of wine when he went out with his colleagues. He rolled onto his back and stared at the white ceiling of his former bedroom that had been changed into a guest room. It felt weird being here.

Brandon groaned and stood up; there should be headache tablets somewhere in the kitchen. The house was silent, he could imagine that the others were still asleep. He found what he was looking for in one of the drawers. Pouring himself a glass of water he sat down at the table. It would turn out to be a beautiful day, he thought. It would be nice to go to the beach today…

Unwillingly, he was reminded of the time when he spent most of his time there. Sitting in one of the chairs on the beach apartment's veranda, listening to music, with Kelly leaning against his chest, her airy summer dress slightly riding up her femoral…

Brandon shook his head. 'Stop thinking!', he chastised himself. Memories of a time long gone by got into his mind nevertheless.

The peaceful look on her face when she had slept next to him, with himself just lying there, watching her, his arm wrapped tightly around her warm body…

The way she looked at him with passion in her eyes, when they made love to each other. But also the pain in her eyes as she got to know that he cheated on her, how she lay there in her hospital bed after the shooting, the look on her face, as they broke up for good…

He found himself totally crazy, remembering all these things, getting lost in memories. He had moved on since then, dated other women with whom he fell in love more or less.

He heard a sound on the stairs. "Hey Buddy!" Steve came into the room, rubbing his head. "Could I get one of those?", he asked pointing at the tablets. "Sure." Brandon threw the package at him.

_**17:30, "The Peach Pit"**_

The good old diner hadn't changed a bit since Brandon had been here the last time. He realized that new furniture had been moved in, but Nat seemed to have wanted to keep everything authentic. "Brandon, my boy" Nat yelled from behind the counter. Nat had always felt like a second father to Brandon and Brandon was glad to see his old boss again. "It's good to see you!" They shook hands and embraced each other. "It's good to see you as well!", Brandon laughed and patted Nat on the back. "Still not thinking about retiring, what?" Nat sulked. "What do you think is my age, Mister?" Brandon laughed. "Young enough I'd say…" "That's it! So, what can I do for you?" Brandon turned around to the others that had already taken their seats on one of the tables. "I'll talk to the others first… But I think I'll start with a chocolate shake!" "Remembering the good old times?" Nat laughed and turned round. 'More intensive than you might think, Nat…', He said to himself, walking over to the others. "Hey everyone!" He hugged David and Donna, who sat on the bench and took a seat on one of the left chairs. "How was your first night back in LA, Brandon?" Donna played with her necklace. "A little too short." Steve grinned. "They don't party in Washington, do they, Brandon?" "Not as in LA, my friend…"

After having ordered their meals, they laughed about Steve's imagined stories of journalists in Washington that only lived to work, as the door opened and Kelly entered, followed by Dylan. Both of them greeted Nat and went over to the table. "Hey guys!" Dylan fell onto the bench next to Donna. Obviously, he had slept enough as he looked fresher than ever; Kelly on the other hand seemed to be lost in thought, as Brandon realized that the only chair left was the one next to him. His heart intermitted a beat and he could see that she didn't feel comfortable with that either. "Hey Kel, I thought you didn't drink that much, so why are you looking tired?" Steve smiled at her. As she apparently didn't want to make the others wonder because of her behaviour, she sat down next to Brandon. "A snorer whose name I don't want to mention kept me awake…" She countered and took the menu. "Hey, are you just trying to show me up?" Dylan laughed and nipped her into the forearm. "How could I?" The gang laughed, as Nat approached the table to bring their orders. When everyone got what they had ordered, Nat turned to Kelly and Dylan. "And what about you two?" Dylan didn't hesitate for a second. "I'll get the usual…" "Megaburger and a coke?" "Sure thing…" Nat nodded. "And, beautiful lady, what can I do for you?" "I'll just have water, Nat…" Dylan frowned. "Didn't you say twenty minutes ago that you were famished?" Brandon realized a shadow falling over her face. "Don't I have the right to change my mind from time to time?" She forced a smile onto her face. "Women...", Dylan sighed.

It turned out to be a nice evening with old friends, but every one of them realized that it would never be the same as in high school or college.

"Sorry guys, but Dylan and I have to open the After Dark now…", David announced with a quick look at his watch. "Time to earn some money!" The two men stood up. "Could you drive me home first? I'm really tired…", Kelly asked Dylan and stood up as well. "Umm…", he looked at David. "That okay?" David shrugged his shoulders. "We've got a lot to do and with Randolph being ill…" Brandon broke in. "I could drive you home, Kelly. I'm here with my rental car and I think going home would be the best for me as well!" He looked at her. "That's really nice of you." Dylan patted him on the back, before Kelly could say anything. He kissed her on the forehead. "I won't stay too long." And with that, David and Dylan left the room through the back door. "Well…" Kelly stood up. "Well, let's go?" Brandon asked and stood up as well. She nodded slightly and smiled at him – that gorgeous smile he sometimes remembered.

They said goodbye to Nat and left the Peach Pit. Brandon had parked the black car in the parking lot of the After Dark. After opening the passenger's door for Kelly, he slipped behind the wheel and started the engine. "Do you mind, if I open the window?", she asked. "Course not. I like the smell of LA air…" He laughed silently and she opened her window, letting the wind blow her blonde hair into her face. They had fallen silent for a time, when Kelly asked "Are you doing fine in Washington?" "I think so.", he answered. "I've read some of your articles, whenever I found a Washington Post in a store.", she admitted and Brandon felt a slight tug onto his heart. "You have?" A lump worked his way up his throat. "Your style changed since college." It was not a question, but a fact she told him so that he would have to think about it. Sooner than Brandon thought, they reached the beach apartment and he pulled the car into one of the parking lots. He wondered, if he should attend her upstairs, when she opened the door.

"What about a short walk on the beach?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Poetry, Chapter V**

Orange and red beams of sunlight sparkled on the water and a breath of salty air blew into their direction. They had taken off their shoes and enjoyed the warm sand beneath their feet. "Wow, I forgot how it is to take a walk on the beach in the evening." Kelly smiled at him. "You've been away for a long time, Brandon Walsh…" "But still, the sea is the same, the sun is the same! It's more familiar to me than the cold days in Washington…" She gave him a look sideward. Did he really know what he had just said? She shivered. "So you miss LA sometimes?" Her stomach felt again as if she had just attended a roller coaster ride. He stopped next to her, his eyes locked on the horizon, where the sun began to set. After seconds that turned out to be hours for Kelly, he answered: "Sometimes I do. I felt like this was where I was supposed to be." She could hear melancholy in his words. "I don't think I could do this. I mean, leaving LA for good. This city is my hometown, I've spent nearly all of my life here.", she admitted. Brandon nodded, still watching the sea. After moments of comforting silence, Kelly laid down onto the sand, watching the sky above. At first irritated, Brandon followed her. Lying down, his arm beneath his head, he watched how the last light of the day was slowly absorbed. "Beautiful, isn't it?", he asked gently. "Yeah." Her voice wasn't more than a whisper. All the thoughts and the feelings rushed over her. The questions she always wanted to ask him, the lonely nights she had spent remembering him, the days they had spent together; everything found its way into her mind. She closed her eyes, sensing him next to her, but still feeling so goddamn lonely, as if she was trapped in feelings and emotions she could not handle.

"Why didn't you ever call?" She didn't want to ask him, she felt so stupid; as if he knew at once that poor little Kelly had been sitting there waiting for his call. She opened his eyes and sat up, realizing that it was nearly dark around them. Hearing him clearing his throat behind her, a lump stuck in her throat.

"I…" He bit his lip, searching for the right words. He couldn't tell her that he had been too afraid to call. "I didn't think it would be easy to talk to you after everything that happened." It was true, although so many things had been left unspoken; there had been no chance of knowing what to say. Kelly nodded slightly. Despair rose in him. He had been able to suppress all the hurting feelings in Washington, but now all of them came back to him, leaving his mind in a complete mess. "I'm sorry I didn't call…", he added silently, searching her eyes, that were locked on the horizon. "I just wanted to finalize my old life and move on." She turned to him, looking straight into his eyes. "So did I. We are living in completely different worlds now, Brandon. You found your luck in Washington; I made my way here in LA… It's…", she broke up, looking onto the sand. "It's just that we moved on.", he completed her sentence and she nodded. "Are you happy?", he whispered, watching how the wind blew her hair into her face. She didn't answer right away, but remained silent for a while. "You're in love with him?" He saw a single tear escaping the corner of her eye. "I agreed to live with him. We had to manage getting through so much… We're beginning to love again.", she said. He felt that she wanted to account to him. "And that's enough for you?", he didn't want to say that, but he realized that she wasn't happy with the way her life seemed to turn out to be, but she didn't answer him.

Brandon felt tears burning behind his eyes. He had no idea how they could have come to this point, why this situation had to turn out like this. The two of them together; feeling all the concealed pain again. He moved a little closer to her.

"I just want you to be happy…", he whispered, sweeping a hank of blonde hair out of her face.

They watched each other, while the world around them seemed to fly by. And then, slowly leaning into each other, their lips met in a kiss, soft and precarious, yet appetent for something they had lost so long ago. At once, all the thoughts and questions seemed to disappear. It was just the two of them and the breaking of the waves.

But as quickly as it had come, this feeling faded, as they parted from each other. Leaving her eyes shut for a moment, Kelly didn't even realize what had happened, not until she opened her eyes and looked into his. She felt a sickness rise inside her and rushed backwards, getting onto her feet. "This…", she didn't find the right words. "This was a mistake.", she said simply, grabbing her shoes. He followed her, keeping his distance. "Yes, it was just…" "Bringing old memories back!", she said hastily. "Yes.", he agreed. Kelly's heart was beating so fast, she had no idea how long she could stand this. With a last glance at him, she headed off to the beach apartment. "Goodnight, Brandon."

"Goodnight, Kelly…" Brandon was left alone, his head spinning around. What did he do? He just kissed his ex-girlfriend. 'You're such an idiot!', he chastised himself, but nevertheless he couldn't help but still feel her soft lips on his own. He got back to the car, climbed behind the steering wheel and started the engine. Perhaps he should go back to Washington at once. It wasn't good for them being this near, getting lost in memories. He steered the car onto the street and into the direction of his old home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter VI. Don't know i fit became the way I wanted it to be… I thought of posting something in German, ****but as I have no idea if anyone of you speaks German as well, I thought of asking first. So, if anyone's interested – let me know! Enjoy!**

**(The song "Separate Lives" is by Phil Collins.)**

**Broken Poetry, Chapter VI**

Kelly slammed the door behind her. Feelings of insecurity and anger brewed inside her. What did this kiss mean? And why the hell did she let all of this happen? Besides all the feelings and incidents she shared with Brandon, she was still together with Dylan. She corrected herself, the things she _had_ shared with Brandon.

"I'm just trying to get something back that is gone so long to reassure myself that I didn't fail back then.", she said loudly into the empty living room. She remembered how disappointed she had been of herself for letting their relationship break down in front of her, without trying to fix it, without overbearing her own pride so that she would have been able to tell him how much she really needed him…

Still, did he have the right to just come here, mess everything up, and leave her lost in emotions she could not accomplish? He had no right. He went away, so why did he come back to gain a place in their lives he gave away so many years ago?

_You have no right to ask me how I feel  
You have no right to speak to me so kind  
We can't go on just holding on to time  
Now that we're living separate lives_

Well I held on to let you go  
And if you lost your love for me, well you never let it show  
There was no way to comprom_ise  
So now we're living  
Separate lives_

_  
_They chose different lives, separate lives…

She sat down in the armchair and burrowed her face in her hands. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel these feelings that separated her from Dylan, she didn't want to ruin another relationship… But could she go on like this? Pretending to love him? He deserved so much better. Slowly the tears came and overwhelmed her, leaving her sobbing in the armchair, feeling as if everything she did drove her apart from everybody else.

After a long period of time, the tears ebbed away; leaving her huddled on the armchair while the apartment lay there in complete darkness.

But then, the door was unlocked and Dylan flipped on the lights. "Kelly?" He entered the apartment, irritated by the darkness and the silence. She didn't say a word, just prayed that he would leave or wouldn't notice her lying there. He made his way through the corridor and noticed her at once. A worried look spread across his face as he hastened to her, kneeling down in front of the chair. "Kelly, what's wrong with you?" Striking her hair out of her face, he saw how swollen she looked, tears streaming down her cheeks again. "What happened?" He wanted to embrace her, but she blocked him. It took a while until she was able to speak.

"Nothing happened…", she cried. "It's just…" "Just what?", he asked, looking so worried, she couldn't stand looking at him. "We can't do this anymore, Dylan." He furrowed. "Do what?"

"Living our lives the way we do. We're not meant to be together, we never were. Whenever we were together, we ended up fighting, breaking up…" "You don't seem to be quite all here, Kelly. Come on; let's go to sleep and tomorrow everything will be okay." He laid his hand onto her shoulder, wanting to calm her down. "No.", she said strictly, getting onto her feet. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Dylan." He shook his head. "You are not hurting me, Kel. Why should you? You didn't do anything." "That's the fact.", she answered, taking a jacket from the coat rack and throwing it over her shoulders. "I didn't do anything to make it right. Please Dylan, go. It's over, it doesn't work. You deserve so much better than me."

He had no idea what to do, she seemed to be out of her mind, but still strictness was in her words that let him shiver. He saw her wiping away the tears from her eyes. And suddenly, everything seemed to make sense to him. He clenched his fist. "You are breaking up with me because of him, aren't you?" He looked at her, taking some steps into her direction. She bit her lip, looking down on the floor. "No." Just the fact that she knew exactly who he meant drove Dylan insane. "Don't lie to me, Kelly!", he yelled. Grabbing his keys, he ran for the door.

Brandon Walsh would not ruin his relationship once again. He took her from him years ago; he wouldn't just stand there and let it happen again.

Kelly just watched him leave, unable to do or say anything more. She doubted that she had behaved in the right way. Breaking up with him just because of some caprice… No, she shook her head, not just some caprice. She had to rearrange her life and there was one option that would make this all a lot easier.

She turned around and picked up the phone. She had to talk to Donna, she would listen and understand. The phone rang and her blonde friend picked up. "Yes?" "Donna, it's Kelly." She realized how tear-stained she must sound. "Hey, what's up?" "Can I come over? I need to talk…" Donna noticed her broken-hearted tone. "Sure, I'll make some coffee." Kelly hang up the phone and took her keys, leaving the apartment behind her.

Dylan knew exactly where he wanted to go. Driving down the familiar road, anger made its way up his throat. They decided to be together, they got along very well, he felt these feelings for her again… And then, Brandon showed up and broke them apart in a heartbeat. He parked his Porsche in the driveway of Casa Walsh and walked up the path.

He rang the doorbell and heard voices and steps behind the door. As Brandon opened the door, everything happened really fast. Dylan McKay had never been the man with all the words. He stroke out and hit his former best friend hard on the chin. Brandon tumbled backwards, pressing his hands against his chin. "My God, McKay!", he yelled. "What the hell is going on with you?" Out of the living room, Steve joined the conversation, obviously alarmed by the scream of his best friend. "Dylan?" He looked from Brandon to Dylan, who made some steps into the hall as Steve rushed over to him, grabbing his left arm. He couldn't hold back his anger.

„Is that your understanding of friendship?", he yelled. "Coming here, breaking one of your friend's hearts, killing a relationship that went so well and leaving someone you used to love crying on her own?" Dylan was furious, if Steve didn't hold him back; he would hit Brandon a second time. "What do you mean by that?" Still holding his aching chin, Brandon felt a bad feeling rising up his throat. "I didn't do anything! What do you mean by crying?" "You want to know what I mean by that?! Kelly just broke up with me; she told me that she didn't want us to go on with this life… Could you explain this to me, Brandon? I loved her and she seemed to love me, but then you come here and tear it all apart. Is this some kind of a perverse avocation of yours? Ruining my life?" Steve tightened the grip on Dylan's arm. "Dylan, calm down! You can't blame this on Brandon, it was not his fault." Brandon looked at his feet. Was this really not his fault? "I didn't say anything to Kelly about your relationship, Dylan. I…", he shivered. "I was glad that your relationship seemed to work."

He knew at once that he didn't mean what he said. He had always thought that the two of them weren't good for each other, even when he had just been a friend to Kelly. And he had seen that she wasn't happy, but how could he tell this to Dylan?

Dylan laughed in a very sarcastic way. "Ha-ha, Walsh! I'm not as stupid as you think I am. You never wanted me to be with her, you always tried to drive us apart. I can only give you one advice. Leave LA. Get back to where you come from and stay there! YOU are the one who is not good for us and who is not good for her. You made her cry, not me. Go now, so that maybe our lives can be fixed once again." The tall man turned around, a nauseating look on his face, and went away. They could hear the engine of his car as he drove away.

Steve sighed and closed the door. "I should have known that some drama would show up! All this couldn't go on as harmonious as it began!" Brandon gave his best friend a look. Steve realized at once that he was worried. He laid his hand onto his shoulder. "I don't think we should leave Dylan alone in his current condition." Steve raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? He just hit you; spat all these things into your face and you want to help him? He's Dylan McKay, that's just the way he is… We all weren't used to it anymore as he hadn't been like this for months, but he can take care of himself." Brandon's mind was racing. It was his fault; he realized it from one second to the other. He kissed Kelly, although they made sure that it was a slip-up, a mistake and unexpressed agreed that nobody should know it, he still knew that this was the reason why she broke up with Dylan. Maybe he just opened her eyes, made her see, that it wasn't right to live her life like she did, but maybe… Brandon couldn't dare to even think that. Maybe he was not the only one who felt this strange connection between them?

"Hey Brandon, are you okay?" Steve waved his hand in front of his face. He shook the thoughts off and looked at his mate. "Sure, I think I'll go to sleep..." Steve nodded.

Taking two steps at once, Brandon hurried into the guestroom, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. Sitting down on the bed, he flipped through the entries, searching for Kelly's number. When it appeared on the display, he gulped hard before pushing the connect button. After some outstretching seconds, the telephone in the beach apartment began to ring. Once, twice, thrice… Nobody answered; finally, the answering machine went on. Brandon heard Kelly's voice. "This is the access of Kelly Taylor and Dylan McKay. We're sorry not to be at home, but you know what to do. Bye!" Brandon sighed silently. "Kelly, it's me – Brandon. Dylan has just been here, he was furious. Is everything okay with you? Give me a call, please. You know the number of my cell phone… Please, call!" He hung up and laid the phone onto the cabinet next to the bed. All he could do now was to wait


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter VII… At least, I've still got not idea, what the rest of the story will be like, but I hope I'll have ideas soon! ****;) Enjoy!**

**Broken Poetry, Chapter VII**

It was only a short ride to Donna's and David's home; Kelly rang the doorbell and her friend opened.

Taking only one look at her face, Donna realized that something bad must have happened. She guided her into the living room where they sat down on the sofa.

"So, what's wrong?", Donna asked, pouring them some coffee.

"Dylan and I just broke up." "You did what?" The coffeepot nearly slipped out of her hands. "Why?" Kelly embraced herself, slowly rocking back and forth. "We don't belong together, Donna. I realized it tonight. Whenever we were together one of us got hurt, one cheated on the other or we just hurt each other by the unaccomplished needs we had." "But everything was fine with you, wasn't it? You seemed to be happy the last months." "We were just pretending I guess…"

Donna raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen Kelly that way in years. "Won't you tell me exactly what happened?", she asked gently. At first, Kelly seemed to refuse, but then everything quarried out of her.

"Brandon drove me home and we took a short walk on the beach. It was so quiet and peaceful. I didn't want to exactly, but I asked him, why he never called after his leaving. He said, he hadn't known what to say and…", she paused. "We kissed." Donna sighed. "Wow. So you just broke up with Dylan because of Brandon?" She couldn't believe what her friend had just told her. They had built up a life for themselves and then her ex-fiancé comes back and she tears everything down just because of some kiss? Donna had always liked Brandon, but after the cancelled wedding and his leaving, she had become a little suspicious towards him.

She had been there all the time when Kelly had suffered because of him without admitting it – nevertheless, Donna had known how much it had hurt her.

Kelly shook her head. "No. I mean, not really. He just made me realize that I was chasing a love that isn't more than a great dream. Donna, I think I would have realized it sooner or later. Or maybe I had already realized it, but I was too scared to be alone." "Kelly, don't lie to me. I know that your breaking up was harsh and that the two of you shared something unique, but… Don't you think Brandon is the great dream you're chasing? Don't you remember how much he disappointed you?" "Donna, I'm not an idiot. I didn't break up with Dylan so that I could be together with Brandon. I know that we are living separate lives and that we could never fix the things that happened between us. I just don't want to lie to myself anymore…" Donna nodded. "And you realized all of this in one night – especially one night after Brandon came back to LA and after he kissed you?" Still being suspicious, Donna raised an eyebrow, but as she looked into Kelly's eyes, she felt that she was overprotecting. As confused as Kelly had looked when she came here, she now seemed to analyze her situation quite impartial.

"So, what are you going to do now? You can't stay with Dylan at the beach apartment, can you?" She shook her head. "No. In fact I've got a plan already." She sighed. "I'm leaving LA."

Donna was shocked. "What? Are you crazy? Where do you want to go?" "I'll move to New York. A week ago the boss of "McKenzie PR" called and offered me a job. You know, the one I already worked with for that Smith thing... I didn't want to go, because of Dylan, but I'll go now. It's the best thing I can do."

Donna shook her head. "No, Kelly, please." She didn't want to lose her best friend as well as she didn't want her to run away from everything. "Time will heal everything, you'll see. You can stay here and in some months everything will be fine again." "Donna, I have to find out, who I am and who I want to be, I think I can do this a lot better on my own than here with all the past surrounding me."

Kelly just embraced her and Donna knew that she had lost the battle. "When will you go?" "As soon as possible.", she answered. "Would you drive me to the airport when I booked my flight?" Donna nodded slightly. "Sure." "Okay, well… Don't tell anyone until I'm gone, will you?"

Kelly packed the things she needed into one of her suitcases and looked at her watch. It was 10 o'clock; she had half an hour to get ready until Donna would pick her up. She had called New York and was told she should come as soon as possible, which she now wanted to do. It would help her to get over this mess, she felt even enthusiastic about beginning a new life, although she was on the other side melancholic about leaving this place. She placed the last tank tops into the suitcase and shut it. It was weird how little she seemed to need if she compared it to what she had always taken with her when going on holiday. The less the merrier, she thought to herself, when it rang on the front door. She took the case into her one hand and her purse into the other. "I'll be there in a minute, Donna!", she called and took a last look around her old bedroom. Setting the case down, she opened the door, not expecting who awaited here there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 finally… I hope you enjoy it, would love reviews with some hints what I could improve… ****Love to all!**

**Broken Poetry Chapter VIII**

"Brandon?" She couldn't hide her astonishment. Her stomach flip-flopped inside her. "Hey." He ran his fingers through his hair as if he was embarrassed. He looked down and realized the suitcase standing next to her and raised an eyebrow. "I called you." He said matter-of-factly. "You did? I didn't listen in to the answering machine."

"Are you making a journey?" He pointed on the case.

She shook her head. "Not really. I'm moving." "What?" Looking quite shocked, he folded his arms. "Yeah. My plane leaves in about three hours.", she said, taking a look at her watch. "So that's why you waited for Donna." She nodded in agreement. "She's going to drive me to the airport..."

"Well, that's it then?", he asked quietly. "That's what?" Insecurity rose inside her, slowly making its way up her throat.

"I thought we could talk things over.", he admitted. "What do you mean by 'things'?" Her heart began to race. She couldn't help herself. "Our kiss last night? Your breaking up with Dylan? Just everything that's unclear between us?" Brandon furrowed. She seemed to be withdrawn, as if she had finalised with everything. He felt quite stupid, coming here to talk to her about things he should have been over years ago. He had really thought that he was over her and their relationship, but just seeing her had brought so much back up...

"How do you know that I broke up with Dylan?", she asked, leaning onto the doorframe. "He told me quite explicitly...", he said, pointing at his chin, where a bruise could be seen already. "Ouch... I'm sorry about that." "It's not your fault, he just needed someone to be his scapegoat..." He cleared his throat. "So, where will you go?"

She looked on the ground. "I can't tell you. I want to start a new life and in a way break up with the old..." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Brandon, look, this kiss last night was a mistake... I didn't break up with Dylan because of it. I don't want to talk about things of the past anymore... I...", she broke up. Why the hell should she tell him all this? Did he deserve to get to know an insight into her feelings?

"I told you last night that we both have moved on, remember?" He just nodded. "Maybe you have, but in fact I haven't. I'm still here, I feel like I've just moved next doors and that I didn't build up anything new. Brandon, I'm not looking for something we've lost in the past – I'm trying to find out who I want to be in the future." She exhaled. Why did she tell him all this? In fact, it was none of his business. Was she afraid that he could hold her back? Did she try to cut him off before he could even say a word about how he felt? And why did he always bring up emotions like these in her?

They looked at each other, his eyes locked on hers, a feeling of ancient connection flickering between them. "I wish you all the best, Kel." She had always loved the way he called her that. "Thank you.", she whispered and he moved towards her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

The seconds flew by and it was by then that they heard steps on the wooden floor. "Wow, so I should be the chosen one to witness the reunion of the royal couple?" Dylan went up to them and they slowly broke apart. "It's not the way you think it is.", Kelly said, folding her arms in front of her chest. "It's never the way the betrayed one thinks, Kel. You should really know this, shouldn't you?", he spat into her face. Brandon took a step towards Dylan, wanting to calm the situation down. "Come on, Dylan. It's okay." "It's okay? Brandon Walsh, didn't I tell you last night that you should leave LA? Your place isn't here anymore." "I don't think that it is any of your business where my place is." Unlike his considerate mind, anger rose inside Brandon. Why was this guy always so self-important? The two men were now standing right in front of each other. The friendship they seemed to have shared two days ago, had vanished into nowhere. "I think it is my business, if you come here, ruin my relationship and try to gain a place you don't owe anymore." "Dylan!", Kelly stepped between them. "Stop it. It's enough... We need some time to get through this, but...", she wanted to explain it to him, wanted to show him that she still cared about him, like she had always cared, but he cut her off. "Be quiet, Kel." A nauseous look appeared on his face.

"You're even worse than him. You tell me things about love and trust and when he comes back, you tear everything apart. I came here to talk to you and tell you that I wanted to have another chance, but YOU are the one who doesn't deserve another chance. You're nothing more but a cheater, Kelly Taylor."

While he took a step away from here, she felt, how Brandon stepped forward, she could nearly feel his chest against her back. She got shivers down her spine. "You two make me sick!", Dylan yelled, turning around and in a moment, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is chapter 9… I was supposed to write a bit more, but in fact, I'm curious about what you'd say… ;) I hope you enjoy it! ****Please tell me what I should improve… Love, Brill!**

**Broken Poetry Chapter IX**

Kelly exhaled and closed her eyes. She had known that it wouldn't be easy to go through this lot; she couldn't help herself, but be hurt by the way Dylan treated her. She was acquainted with his tempestuous mind and he had hurt her often in the past, but still... Maybe in some way she felt guilty herself of what he accused her of.

The ringing of her cell phone startled her from her thoughts. She grabbed it out of her pocket and answered the call. "Yes?" "It's me.", Donna said. "Where are you? Weren't you supposed to have been here about a quarter of an hour ago?" She stepped to the balustrade of the veranda and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yes, I'm sorry, but my car just won't start up." Kelly's heart sank. "Donna, I need to get to the airport." "I know, I'm sorry. Could you call a cab?" "Yeah, sure…" Something inside of her felt as if somebody tried to keep her from going… First Brandon and Dylan showing up, now Donna's broken car… She cleared her throat. "Don't worry, Donna. I'll call you when I'm there, alright?" "Yes. Kelly? Take care of yourself." "I will. Bye."

She pushed the disconnect button and flipped the phone into her pocket. She sighed. "What's wrong?" Nearly shocked by him addressing her, Kelly turned round to face Brandon, who still stood behind her.

"Donna can't take me to the airport. I should really call a cab now, I need to get going." He shook his head and took his keys out of his pocket. "I can take you to the airport... It's no problem.", he added, but Kelly shook her head. "No." Somehow she was scared of a farewell scene at the airport. She had said goodbye to Brandon far too often... "I'll just get a cab…" She realized a hurt look on his face, but he hid it from her in a moment. Brandon Walsh was too well with hiding his feelings from others. "Alright. Then, I wish you all the best." He turned on his heels and walked away. "Thank you…", she added whispering to herself and once more she felt left back in a way.

As the plane left the airport and Los Angeles grew smaller and smaller underneath, Kelly Taylor sighed and leaned back in her seat. 'Goodbye...', she thought to herself and closed her eyes.

This would be a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Brandon didn't get back to his rental car, but went down to the water. He took off his shoes and started walking along the beach he seemed to know so well. He couldn't believe that he had let all of this happen. He had fought with Dylan over Kelly often enough in the past and it seemed now as if both of them had lost the fight. He didn't even want to fight, he didn't even know what he should fight for. Their relationship had been ended over two years ago, they had agreed on not marrying each other and now? He felt as if they had been thrown back in time to the moment, when Kelly had chosen between him and Dylan. How could he still feel so much for her, when he hadn't even had the decency to call her or talk to her seriously?

Sure, their talk had come up very serious, but they hadn't talked about the two of them.

Brandon sighed. He believed that it had been a mistake to come here. Maybe it was just his sub consciousness that tried to make him believe that he still had feelings for Kelly to get away from his life he was living in Washington at the moment. To just have a plausible reason for coming back…

It was not that he didn't have a good time in Washington, but still, he always felt as if something was missing. He had left LA, because he wanted this job and he had been happy with it, but as time passed by, he realized that he had lost something on his way that work couldn't restore.

'You're lamenting, Brandon Walsh.', he told himself and looked out on the horizon, when a voice pulled him back into reality.

"So alone, Mr Walsh?" It was Dylan again. "What are you doing here?", he asked, looking into the face of his opponent. "I was nearly gone, when I saw you getting down here and Kelly getting away in a cab. I didn't think, you would separate that soon. Trouble in paradise?" Brandon shook his head. "Dylan, you got this lot very wrong." "I did?" "Yes, you did. There's nothing going on between Kelly and me. I just told her goodbye."

Dylan furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by goodbye?" Obviously, he had no idea about Kelly's plans. "I don't know much either, but she told me that she's moving." "Moving?" Dylan ran his fingers through his hair. "Where?" Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know in fact." "Don't try to trick me, Brandon! I have to know…" "Dylan, listen. I have no idea. You were with her, so you should be the one who knows things like that." "Well, I don't." They fell silent, until Brandon spoke again.

"Look, Dylan. I didn't come here to ruin anything and I'm sorry if you think I did. We've fought over Kelly Taylor too much in the past. Don't you think, we're too old for this now?" The two men looked at each other for a while. "I know that we did…", Dylan admitted. It was more than tough for Dylan McKay to overcome his pride. "But in the last 24 hours, the world Kelly and I built up crashed down in front of me and I had no chance to stop it." "Pretty harsh…", Brandon said looking down onto his feet. Dylan had no idea, how well he used to know that feeling. "Yeah." Brandon smiled slightly. "I know what you mean. But what do you think…", he held his hand out to Dylan. "Friends?" Dylan nodded. "As it is supposed to be!" They shook hands and hugged each other a little.

"And now let's get to Donna and David's for finding out where Kelly went. If anyone knows, it must be Donna!"


	10. Chapter 10

Broken Poetry Chapter X

**Broken Poetry Chapter X**

„Dylan, I'll tell you once again: I can't say where she went!" Donna thought she was going insane according to the behaviour of the man standing in front of her. For about half an hour now, he tried to force her to say, where Kelly went. "Because she told you not to, I understand that, Donna." Dylan looked really frustrated. "But how can I try to turn this whole mess around, if I don't know, where she is?" Donna sighed and sat down next to her husband on their sofa. "Kelly wants to reset everything and start a new life. I think all of us should accept this." David wrapped his arm around his wife and nodded in agreement. "I think so, too. Try to give her some time to figure things out. Kelly loves LA, I'm sure, she will be back!", he said convincingly. "I'm not so sure about that.", Brandon suddenly said. He had said nothing since their arrival, but now, he went over to the others. "What do you mean?"

"She seemed pretty convinced, that it would be a farewell for more than a few months…"

David furrowed his brow. "You talked to her?"

"Shortly.", Brandon replied, realizing David's mistrustful tone at once. "I just wanted to tell her that I'd go back to Washington today and say goodbye." It seemed to him as if he had to explain himself.

"So, you think she's gone for good? As to say from the way she behaved?", Dylan stared at him and he had the feeling as if Dylan would hit him once again although they had just gone back to peace. "I don't know. I just don't think that she'll come back here in a heartbeat." He shrugged his shoulders. "I think, she wants a new start…"

Internally, Brandon sighed deeply. It was not as if he was in a way sad about the way things had turned out to be, he just felt harshly disappointed…

**A month later…**

Kelly Taylor closed her notebook and took the last sip of the coffee standing in front of her. A look at her watch made her realize that it was already 19:30 and she still had not managed to copy the proposals for the meeting she had to attend tomorrow morning.

It was a month now since she had left LA for New York and that she started working for the new firm. She was overwhelmed with work since her first day, but no matter what, she liked her work – she had always been the one into hard work.

And despite this fact, it kept her from thinking about the past too much.

She had kept in touch with Donna and David, but had heard nothing from the others back in LA – not to mention that she always told the two not to tell anyone where she was. She wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with what she had so harshly left behind. There were times when she wished hard that she hadn't left, but tried to fix everything like she had done so often in the past, but then again, she chastised herself for being so weak.

She thought about herself a lot and how feeblish she had become during the years. She hadn't been able to stand being alone anymore, she had always needed someone to cling on to. It was not as if she didn't have feelings for Dylan, but it was not the great love she had always dreamed of. The great love she thought, she had already found once in her life...

She went over to the copying machine and started to multiply her proposals. The office was quiet now, some others were working silently in their rooms, but most of her colleagues were already gone. Gone home, to meet their families.

It was a rather nice evening. The rain that had occupied the city for about a week now was gone and left the smell of fresh air that was rather unlikely here. Her boss had managed to get an apartment for her just about 15 minutes away from the office so that she mostly walked to work unless the weather didn't allow it. She had to admit that she kind of missed the warm days and nights in LA, she couldn't remember herself wearing warm clothes for more than some days a year. Nevertheless, she liked being in a city where nobody knew her.

Kelly Taylor had taken the chance of starting a new life for real…

Brandon Walsh took a look out of the window of his office. He let his view glide over the many buildings in Washington's center. It was Friday night, he had just send his article to his editor and was about to leave. It was some days since he had come back to Washington.

After staying in LA for a week, the weather in Washington seemed so inhospitable to him.

'At least, it's not raining anymore.', he thought to himself. While getting his things done, he hummed a song he had heard in the radio at the morning. At that moment, his phone rang. He answered it quickly. "Washington Post, this is Brandon Walsh speaking." "Hey Brandon, it's Sarah!", the warm female voice announced. Brandon sank back into his chair. "Sarah, how are you?" "I'm fine, unless I hoped you would call me or get here once you came back from LA…", she obviously sounded disappointed. "Yeah, I know. I've just been busy. Getting all the stuff ready I missed while being in L.A." "Well, fine. What would you say about meeting me for dinner at Marcello's? In about an hour?" He sighed inwardly. "Look, I'm really tired. I'm having a meeting with some informant tomorrow morning." "Brandon, no excuses. I see you there. Bye." The line went dead, leaving him standing there with the telephone receiver in his hand. He was in no mood for meeting Sarah at all, but he knew that it would be rude to just not go there.

The two of them had met each other at a press conference about a year ago and went out from time to time. Sarah was a great woman, she was an associate professor at a local art academy and had some exhibitions herself in Washington and nearby. They got along quite well, which was why nobody of their friends understood why they hadn't gotten together already.

Brandon took his stuff and shut the door of the office behind him. He had to go back to his apartment to take a shower and get dressed properly before meeting Sarah.

Marcello's was an Italian restaurant, about 20 minutes away from Brandon's apartment. He liked the exalted atmosphere that never got too formal and the food was delicious. Brandon entered the restaurant and looked around for Sarah. "Good evening, Mr Walsh. What can I do for you?" Angelo, the waiter, came up to him. "Good evening, Angelo. I'm looking for Miss Grey." At that moment, he saw Sarah at a table in the back of the restaurant, waving at him. "I think, I've found her!", he smiled and walked over to her.

Sarah looked gorgeous. She was wearing a slim black dress, matching with black pumps. Her hair was all curly and soft as it always was. They kissed each other on both cheeks and he sat down. He smiled softly. Actually, this could turn out to be a really nice evening…


End file.
